


Deep Kiss of Winter

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on Episode 8.01 Leaks, Cave sex, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Icy Waterfalls, Jon doesn't know R plus L equals J, Jonerys, Post-Canon, Smut, Spoilers, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are tired of hiding their relationship as well as the Northerner Lords' obsession with petty politics in the face of the Night King's looming threat.  Daenerys suggests they go on a "scouting mission" in order to have some time to themselves.  Finally alone, in the beauty of a winter wonderland, they're free to express their love for one another.





	Deep Kiss of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is a one-shot I was inspired to write after seeing some of the new promo pictures as well as hearing about some leaked scenes from Episode 8.01.
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY IS BASED ON SPOILERS -- READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/40596687323/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon sat quietly as his sister paced about the room, berating him yet again for bending the knee to Daenerys Targaryen.

 

“How could you have been so foolish?” Sansa said, smoldering fury in her voice.  “It wasn’t your place to give the North away!”  Her meaning was clear enough, although unspoken.  The Northern Lords may have named him King, but _she_ was the eldest trueborn Stark. 

 

“I did what I thought was right,” he said sullenly.  “Daenerys is a good queen and our only hope.  She deserves our allegiance.”

 

Sansa sneered as she glared at him from across the room.  “Our allegiance?  She knows nothing about the North!  Nothing about Westeros, period!  She’s a foreign invader backed by an army of savages and fire breathing monsters!”

 

Jon’s voice rose and his nostrils flared angrily.  “And what chance do you think we have against the Night King _without_ her army and dragons?” 

 

“I don’t know!” she spat back.  “But we didn’t win back control of the North only for you to give it away!”  She took a moment to compose herself, clasping her hands behind her back.  “Tell me the truth, Jon.  Did you bend the knee for duty… or for love?”

 

Jon met her accusatory stare unflinchingly.  He was a man of honor and couldn’t lie about this.  But neither could he admit the truth.   Despite doing everything in his power to protect his people, his actions were still seen as a betrayal.  Admitting that he was in love with Daenerys would only make matters worse.  So instead of answering, he deflected. 

 

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” he said.

 

Without another word, he rose to his feet and walked out of the room, the sound of his heavy boots echoing across the stone floor.   He could feel Sansa’s eyes burning into him the entire way.

 

* * *

 

 

Daenerys frowned as she sat alone in her chambers.  All of the confidence and hope she had felt before arriving at Winterfell had been replaced by doubt and insecurity.  She wasn’t welcome here.  The Northern Lords hated her, the Stark siblings didn’t trust her, and, worst of all, Viserion, the sweetest and gentlest of her three children, had been raised from the dead to do the Night King’s bidding.  A lonely tear trickled down her cheek at the terrible thought and she quickly brushed it aside.      

 

The sound of a knock at her door drew her attention and she walked over to open it, praying that it wasn’t someone with more bad news to share.  Her dead dragon had toppled the Wall and Cersei Lannister had betrayed them. She didn’t know if she could take much more.  To her pleasant surprise, however, it was Jon.  She nodded to the two Unsullied guards standing watch and they quickly moved aside, allowing him to enter. 

 

Once the door was closed they were in each other’s arms immediately, making up for lost time.  They’d both agreed that it would be best to be discreet about their burgeoning relationship now that they were at Winterfell.  The Targaryen – Stark alliance was fragile and the last thing they needed was for the Northern Lords to believe that she’d seduced their king into bending the knee. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” he murmured.  Threading his fingertips into her hair, he tilted her face and lowered his mouth to hers, brushing his soft lips across hers.  His mouth was sweet, tender, and made her ache with need.  Her bottom lip trembled as he tasted, and her body yielded so completely in his arms, she felt as if she was melting into him. 

 

“I’ve missed you, too,” she whispered when they finally came up for air. 

 

“Is the North all that you thought it would be?” he asked playfully, his deep brown eyes crinkling with amusement.

 

She managed a laugh at his jest.  “Not exactly.”

 

He sighed, pulling her closer against him.  “Don’t worry, they’re angrier with me than they are you.”  He kissed the tip of her nose and rested his forehead lightly against hers.  “It will pass.  With time, they’ll see you the same way I do.  You’re not your father, Dany.  You’re a true and worthy queen.” 

 

“Oh, Jon,” she gasped as their lips found each other once again.  The kiss seemed to go on forever, taking her breath away, and when she looked up into his eyes, she saw that they were burning with desire for her and her alone. 

 

He gently pushed her towards the bed but she shook her head.  “Not here.  You’ve been in my chambers long enough as it is.  Someone could have seen.  People will talk.”

 

He growled in frustration. “Where then?  This entire castle is full of people.”  He traced the curves of her hips, sending shivers of delight throughout her body.  “I need you.”

 

A soft moan escaped her lips at his lustful words.  The truth was that she needed him just as much.  During their boat ride north, she had become accustomed to having him in her bed. He had worshipped her body on a nightly basis and now she was desperate for his touch. 

 

“I wish there was somewhere we could go,” he continued.  “Somewhere with more privacy.”

 

A thought suddenly came to her mind.  “I have an idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jon’s heart pounded nervously as he and Dany approached her dragons, perched on a hilltop just outside of Winterfell’s gates.  “Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked.

 

Her violet eyes twinkled merrily.  “Of course it is,” she said.  “The dragons are comfortable around you and they know we love each other.  They won’t hurt you.”  A mischievous smile curved her lips.  “And going on a scouting trip gives us an opportunity for some… private time together.”

 

Jon smirked as he walked beside his beautiful queen.  She had a point.    

 

“And how does one ride a dragon, exactly?” he asked curiously.

 

“By riding it,” she teased. 

 

He rolled his eyes playfully.  “Forgive me, but I believe I’m going to need further instruction.  What if I were to fall off and die?”

 

“Well then it’s been nice knowing you, Jon Snow,” she laughed.

 

He snorted, running rough fingers through his hair.  She was challenging him, daring him to ride one of her dragons.  Daring him to share in something deeply personal to her.  She trusted him with her child.  And Jon had never been one to back down from a challenge.

 

“All right,” he said, quiet determination in his voice.  He cautiously approached Rhaegal, raising a hand to his snout as the dragon regarded him with bronze, serpentine eyes.  He lowered his head and seemingly started to purr as warm puffs of air wafted from his nostrils.

 

“He likes you,” Dany said, with a sentimental look.  “Now climb up his back and huddle between two of his spikes to make a harness for yourself.”

 

Jon did as instructed, straddling his thighs around Rhaegal’s back while grabbing onto a pair of spikes for extra measure.  The dragon’s skin was warm to the touch, fire made flesh, and Jon marveled at the green of his scales, which gleamed like jade in the muted midday sun.  His insides quivered with skittish anticipation. Never in a million years would he have imagined he would ever see a real dragon, and yet here he was about to ride one.

 

“Are you ready?” Dany asked as she settled herself atop Drogon.

 

“Aye,” Jon replied, gulping hard as he swallowed down his nerves.  “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

She nodded, gripping Drogon tightly.  “Sōvēs,” she said, digging her heels into his sides.  With a deafening flap of his mighty wings, he soared into the sky, roaring with exultation.  Rhaegal was quick to follow, lifting himself off the ground as Jon held on for dear life.

 

“Fuck!” he screamed, pure terror coursing through his veins as Rhaegal dipped and dived, flying intricate patterns as he chased after his brother.  Daenerys looked back and laughed, her voice muffled in the wind, and Jon made a mental note to repay her in kind by having his pet direwolf sneak up on her once they returned to the castle.

 

The dragons took a sharp turn as they wheeled about the towers of Winterfell and Jon vaguely thought he spotted Sansa atop the battlements, no doubt seething to see him riding one of Daenerys’ “fire breathing monsters.”  He almost cracked a smile, imagining the expression on his sister’s face, but the sensation of Rhaegal plunging into a free fall soon had his stomach lurching into his throat. 

 

Perhaps sensing Jon’s discomfort, the dragons eventually righted themselves, flying at a comfortable pace and elevation for observing the terrain below.  Within seconds, Winterfell was nothing more than a distant speck as they whizzed over the snow-covered landscape dotted with trees and surrounding streams.  With time, Jon grew more at ease.  The wind in his hair and the cold air against his face was exhilarating.   He felt free, powerful, capable of anything.  But there was something else, something odd… 

 

He didn’t know how to describe it, other than comparing it to his ability to warg into Ghost, and yet it was somehow different.  He wasn’t slipping into Rhaegal’s skin, but there was definitely a connection between his mind and the dragon’s.  He decided to test it out, silently urging the dragon into performing small maneuvers, which Rhaegal completed effortlessly. 

 

Jon frowned, at a loss to explain why he, a Northern bastard, would have a connection to dragons. He pushed it out of his mind for the time being, however, as the sound of gushing waterfalls drew his attention, curiosity leading him to follow the water’s soft invitation.  Rhaegal instinctively dove downward, landing on a nearby bluff with Drogon following close behind.

 

Dany dismounted gracefully while Jon had a rougher time of it.  “Well?” she asked, a sweet smile lighting up her face as she approached him. 

 

“It was amazing,” he said, smiling back, taken by how lovely she looked in the snow.  Eyes like amethyst jewels, red lips full and pouty.  Her skin glowed white as alabaster, her hair like spun silver-gold.  She was stunning.  Ethereal. And at times he couldn’t believe she was his. 

 

He pulled her close, his hand resting on the small of her back as she softened into his embrace.  “I’m so happy I could share this with you,” she said, looking up at him. 

 

“Me, too,” he said, cupping her jaw before he leaned down to kiss her.  Their lips touched – softly at first, then hungrily as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with urgency. 

 

The sound of the dragons tutting caught their attention and they quickly pulled apart, a hint of a blush spreading across their cheeks.  Drogon and Rhaegal were watching them closely, their razor-sharp teeth bared in what could only be described as a pair of silly grins. 

 

“It appears we have an audience,” Jon said wryly.

 

“Yes, it would seem so,” she said, sliding her tiny hand beneath his cloak.  He quivered at her touch, releasing a breathy sigh as intense longing coursed through his body.

 

“I want to show you something,” he said, taking her by the hand as he led her down the snowy bluff, away from the dragons.  The magnificent waterfall came into view – water tumbling and splashing down onto the rocks of an icy stream.

 

Dany walked closer, as if mesmerized, watching the rushing torrent of water.  “I’ve never seen a waterfall before,” she gasped.  “It’s beautiful, Jon.”

 

“Aye,” he said, his heart swelling with pride.  He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “We could live here for a thousand years and nobody would ever find us.” 

 

“That sounds wonderful,” she murmured, sighing contently as she melted into his embrace.

 

They swayed together to music that only they could hear, enjoying the winter wonderland until Jon spotted something behind the giant cascading wall of water.  It appeared to be an opening in the rock that lay behind, perhaps a cave or a labyrinthine catacomb.  Together, they boldly stepped across the threshold before entering a cavern that they found to be surprisingly warm despite the cold temperatures outside.  The cave was dimly lit by tiny shards of light streaming down from above and the floor and walls were covered with moss – green, soft, and damp to the touch. 

 

“You seem to have made it a habit of dragging me into caves,” Dany teased, as they walked hand in hand toward the rear of the hollow den.

 

Jon smiled at the memory, reminiscing on the time he’d led her into the dragonglass mine beneath Dragonstone.  It had taken nearly all of his self-control not to back her against the nearest wall, tear off her clothes and bury himself inside her until neither of them could breath. But that had been a different time, when they were still dancing around their feelings for one another while negotiating a delicate political balance.  There were no such constraints between them now, however.  And he had every intention of making sweet love to the woman who’d captured his heart so many months ago.

 

He unstrapped the leather scabbard at his waist, gently handling Longclaw before setting it to the side.  Next he stripped off his heavy, fur cloak, spreading it out on the floor of the cave. His tunic and boots followed, then his breeches until he stood before her gloriously naked, his erection glistening with intense arousal and need.

 

Dany watched him with hungry eyes, a seductive smile on her face as she mirrored his actions.  She unclasped her silver dragon chain before slowly removing her crimson and cream fur coat, leather boots, and the breeches and slip dress beneath. Jon sighed audibly, his eyes feasting on her exquisite beauty – the fullness of her breasts, the gentle slope of her hips and thighs, the radiance of her face.

 

He reached out and smoothed a lock of silver hair from her face.  Head dipped, he pressed one soft kiss to her lips, then another as his hands roamed her body, memorizing the feel of her curves.  She shivered beneath his touch as their eyes locked in silent understanding before they sank together down onto the cloak below. 

 

He hovered over her, nudging her legs apart as he prepared to thrust home, but Dany had something else in mind.  She flipped him onto his back with a strength he hadn’t known she possessed as she quickly straddled him, her knees on either side of his hips.  His tip grazed her slick folds and he growled in anticipation.

 

“Dany,” he groaned, a soft plea for relief. 

 

She nodded in understanding, dipping down to brush her lips against his before sinking down onto his cock, burying him deep inside of her.  Jon muttered a curse, his hands gripping her hips, fingers digging into her flesh.  Slowly, he lifted her then released her so she sank back down onto him.  _Gods._ He raised her again, and she rested her hands on his chest, finding a steady rhythm as she bounced up and down along his length.

 

Her soft moans and his heavier grunts soon filled the cavern, the stale air heavy with the smell of sex, damp earth, and pine.  The feel of her walls around his shaft was indescribable.  Tight.  Hot and wet.  _His._   He couldn’t get enough of it as he watched her from beneath hooded, burning eyes, mesmerized by her undulating hips and the enticing sway of her breasts.

 

His hands trailed up her slender waist to cup the soft mounds, his thumbs teasing the nipples into firm, stiff peaks.  She sucked in a ragged breath at his touch, arching her back as she picked up the pace, riding him faster and faster.  He groaned with pleasure, matching her thrust for thrust as his hips took on a mind all their own.

 

“Kessa, kessa, ñuha jorrāelagon!” she screamed, tossing her head back in ecstasy as her orgasm finally swept over her.  Her walls quivered around him, bathing him in her sweet nectar, and stealing any possibility that he might have held out for even a second longer.   

 

His muscles tensed and he gritted his teeth as he put everything he had into one last final thrust. “Mine!” he roared as his body exploded, his seed spurting deep into her womb, branding her as his own.

 

With a sigh she collapsed on top of him, her skin damp and dewy, sticking to his body.  He circled her with his arms, rubbing her back with long, slow sweeps of his hands as her head nestled in the crook of his neck. 

 

“I love you, Dany,” he said, kissing her softly on the forehead. 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered, her voice wavering with emotion. 

 

They kissed tenderly, savoring their last few moments of privacy, before reluctantly pulling apart so they could put their clothes back on.  Jon quickly dressed himself, sheathing Longclaw at his hip, before assisting Dany with her dragon chain and adjusting a few stray curls that had gone awry.   

 

Fully presentable, they walked out of the cave together towards where Drogon and Rhaegal were waiting for them.  The dragons eyed them knowingly, their teeth still bared in ridiculous grins and Jon and Dany couldn’t help but to burst into helpless fits of laughter.

 

She turned to look at him once they’d finally recovered, her face turning serious.  “Time to go back to reality – where my help is unwanted and unwelcome.”  She frowned. “I don’t think your people will ever accept me.”

 

He pulled her close, nudging her chin up so she met his gaze.  “They will,” he said as he caressed her cheek.  “It’s just going to take some time.”  She smiled at his words, her eyes shining and full of gratitude, and he smiled back, happy to provide her with a sense of comfort and reassurance.   

 

They exchanged one last kiss before mounting the dragons, taking to the skies as they flew towards Winterfell – a place that had never truly felt like home in all his years growing up there.  But now, with Dany by his side, it finally did.

**Author's Note:**

> **Valyrian Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kessa, kessa, ñuha jorrāelagon – Yes, yes, my love
> 
> Sōvēs -- Fly
> 
>    
> Thanks for reading and I'm super excited for Season 8! Can you believe it's finally happening???? I'm sure I'll be inspired to write more one-shots and Jonerys "missing moments" in the very near future.


End file.
